


It Will Rain

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Al menos eso piensan, Ellos son solo amigos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La palabra "Larry" no significaba lo mismo para ellos, pero dolía igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

*

Se había dormido por unas horas, cansado de pensar y de sonreír falsamente a las personas a su al rededor. Cuando llego a casa solo se tiro en su cama y dejo su celular de lado, aún abierto en Twitter, los nuevos Tweets marcaban mas de 3000 cuando desperto tres horas despues, había estado viendo todo lo que se públicaba en la tendencia "LARRY". Quizo contestar algo de todo lo que las fans le preguntaban "¿Como te sientes?"... "¿Tu corazón esta bien?". Harry no contesto ninguno de esos Tweets, no estaba bien, pero no era por las razones que ellas pensaban, y confesar cualquier cosa en esos momentos solo haría que la información de distorsionara.

Cuando tomo su celular, pudo ver dos llamadas perdidas de Niall y otra más de Louis. Fruncio el ceño y se levanto de la cama, no regreso ninguna de las llamadas y se quito la ropa, había quedado algo sucio de jugar con Lux, y más aún cuando la niña había decidido que necesitaba regresar la comida justo cuando Harry la cargaba para una foto.

Se baño rapidamente, cuando estaba en el baño siempre le daban ganas de reflexionar y el ya no tenia animo de pensar esa noche, quería dormir, solo eso y que mañana todo se tranquilizara un poco.

Sin embargo siempre había tenido una debilidad por saber la mierda que la gente decía de él. Estuvo unos diez minutos leyendo todo tipo de Tweets, que si Louis era un insensible, que si las Larry shippers estaban decepcionadas, encontro algunos de apoyo a el, otros donde el era el unico culpable de todo ese problema y otros de apoyo a Eleanor. Le llamo la atención uno en especial, donde se mencionaba lo comprado que estaba Louis, así que entro al twitter de su amigo y bufó. Louis no hubiera pedido perdón, el se hubiera mantenido firme, Harry aveces pensaba que Management no sabía lo que hacia, ¿Pensaban que las fans eran estupidas?. Su corazón dio un tiron cuando vio el Tweet que Louis había enviado a Zayn. Cerro el twitter y puso su Ipod en las bocinas, empezando a sonar sus canciones más escuchadas. Paso de esuchar a Coldplay y luego Bruno Mars, gruño un poco, no quería ponerse melancolico, pero era justo lo que conseguía con las canciones de Mars. Su celular empezó a sonar justo cuando comenzaba It Will Rain.

Le tomo unos segundos meditar si en verdad quería contestar esa llamada. (X)

If you ever leave me, baby, (Si alguna vez me dejas nena)   
Leave some morphine at my door (Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta)   
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication (Porque tomaría un montón de medicación)   
To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. (Para que te des cuenta de lo que teníamos ya no lo tenemos más...)

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en el tono más normal que podía.

-¿Podemos hablar?- sonaba nervioso.

-Eso hacemos.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste a casa?- le preguntó despues de un momento.

-Un par de horas- espero y empezó a marearlo el silencio-¿Algo más?.

-¿Te fue bien con Lux?- le dijo Louis.

Harry arrugo el ceño- Si, estuvo bien, te extrañó...- se dio cuenta del respingo de Louis y completo la frase- Lux, ella lo hizo.

-Claro- dijo Louis.

-Me llamaste por eso- empezó Harry- ¿O por todo lo que desataste en Twitter?

Louis dio otro un respingo.

There's no religion that could save me (No hay religión que pudiera salvarme)  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (No importa cuanto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo)   
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' Will keep you by my side (A fin de que te des cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo)  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door. (Te quedarás a mi lado y te impediré salir por la puerta)

-¿Estas enfadado?.

Harry negó y cuando se dio cuenta que Louis no podía verlo sonrió de lado-No.

-¿Tienes algún sentimiento sobre eso?.

-Tristeza- contestó Harry antes de poner una mano sobre sus ojos.-siento que cada día estas más lejos y no puedo detenerte.

Louis suspiro y Harry esuvo casi seguro que estaba en la misma posición que el.

-No estoy lejos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Por lo que dije sobre el Larry?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-No me importa el Larry- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- esucho a Louis preguntar.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby (Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena)  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby (No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena)   
Just like the clouds, My eyes will do the same if you walk away (Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te alejas)   
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain (Cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá a a a)

-No me importa lo que escribiste, la palabra Larry no significa lo mismo para mi, que para las fans.

-No te entiendo- le dijo Louis.

-Para mí, Larry no es estar enamorados, debiste pensar en lo que significaba para mi que dijeras que era mierda para mi es la relación de amistad y cariño que te tengo, desde que te conocí y hasta ahora, a pesar de todo.

-¿A pesar de que?- Louis subió un tono su voz.

-De tu actitud, tu enojo, tu aislamiento, pero sobre todo de la forma en la que te alejas de mi día tras día. 

-Yo no me alejo.

-Nunca has podido mentirme Lou- dijo Harry- ellas piensan que estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida, pero estoy pierdiendo al que era mi mejor amigo.

-No es verdad- mumuró Louis.

-Si lo es, y si todo fuera mentira estaría bien, pero ambos sabemos que no es así- guardo silencio- no puedo retener a alguien que no quiere estar a mi lado.

-Yo te quiero Harry.

 

I'll never be your mother's favorite (Nunca seré el favorito de tu madre)  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye (Tu padre no puede ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos)  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing (Si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo estaría diciendo lo mismo)  
Sayin there goes my little girl walkin' with that troublesome guy ("Ahí va mi niña con ese chico problemático")

-¿A caso he dicho que no me quieres?.

Louis guardo silencio.

-Louis, no eres el mismo de antes, no me miras a los ojos, no te sientas a mi lado, entiendo por que Management te obligo a pedir disculpas, ellos no quieren problemas.- sonrio- siempre les he dado problemas.

-Ellos no me obligaron a nada.

-Tu no eres de los que se retractan, ¿Te obligaron a llamarme?.

-No necesito que nadie me obligue, quiero hablar con tigo.

Harry en el fondo sabía que eso no era completamente cierto.

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand (Pero ellos solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender)   
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds (Pero querida pequeña veme cambiar sus opiniones)  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try (Si por ti lo intentaré, lo intentaré, lo intentaré e e e)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding (Y recogeré todos los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando)  
If that'll make you mine (Si hacerlo es lo correcto) 

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby (Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena)  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby (No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena)   
Just like the clouds, My eyes will do the same if you walk away (Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te alejas)   
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain (Cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá a a a)

-Management solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros- dijo Louis despues de un tiempo.

-Olvida eso, lo mejor para nosotros es lo que cada uno quiere hacer y tu quieres tranquilidad y si la unica forma es alejandote, hazlo y...

-No voy a hacer eso, no quiero que nada cambie- Louis lo interrumpió.

-Ya cambio.

-No la relación que tengo con tigo, o con los chicos.

-No eres el mismo de X Factor, a veces quisiera que sí, pero ninguno es el mismo. 

Harry aprovecho para sacar lo que tenía guardado.

-Tengo la misma relación con Liam, con Niall y Zayn, nada cambio con ellos, las sonrisas son las mismas. Con tigo todo cambio, no hay mas sonrisas, no hay mas palabras, no dudo que haya cariño, pero creeme intento hacer bien las cosas, pero no creo que valga la pena, Louis te duele estar a mi lado, solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

-No me duele...- Louis lo dijo tan bajito que Harry tuvo que pegar la bocina.

-Esta bien, puedo vivir con eso Lou- Harry le dijo en un susurro- es lo correcto, yo te lastimo, tu te alejas, yo recojo los pedazos de nuestra amistad, esa que hoy llamaste mierda.

Louis solto un sollozo.

Don't just say goodbye (Oh, no digas (no digas) adiós (adiós))  
Don't just say goodbye (Oh, no digas (no digas) adiós (adiós))  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding (Y recogeré todos los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando)  
If that'll make you mine (Si hacerlo es lo correcto) 

-Estas enfadado- dijo Louis

-Triste- contesto Harry -¿Tu cómo estas?.

-No creo que sea una mierda- dijo Louis- jamás creería eso.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo de nuevo Harry.

-Triste por la reacción de las fans, muchas te apoyan, cuando deberían apoyar a Eleanor y a mí- le dijo Louis en un tono de reproche.

Harry gimió.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby (Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena)  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby (No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena)   
Just like the clouds, My eyes will do the same if you walk away (Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te alejas)   
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain (Cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá a a a)

-¿Quieres algo más?- pregunto Harry.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas.

-Ya lo hiciste- Harry se quito por fin la mano de sus ojos.

-¿Estámos bien?.

-No- contesto Harry- siento mucho lo que te paso, lo que escribiste y lo mal que te sientes, pero eso no cambia que te empezaste a alejar antes, yo no puedo detenerte, por mucho que lo desee.

-¿Te lastimo?- Louis sono dolido.

-Si- Harry dio por finalizada la conversación- Cuidate Louis.

-Harry...

-Por cierto- dijo Harry- creo que Nick va a estar entrevistandonos en el festival de Itunes.

-¿De verdad?- gruño Louis-¿Saliendo vamos a tomar algo?

-No creo, no sería correcto, ni sabría que hacer.

-Adios Harry.

-Adios Louis.

Harry corto la llamada justo cuando la canción terminaba y no sonaba nada más, se quedo un momento tirado en la cama, esperando la siguiente canción, pero nada. Dio una mirada a la ventana y con una sonrisa triste se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
